Axlael the shadow king
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: After grendel's death, Beowulf is now king. An evil lurks in the shadow treating his people. its time for the hero to rise again and defeat this new evil.


Fourteen years after the defeat of the dreadful monster and its monster mother, everyone in Herot was having a feast like always in the hall to celebrate the defeat of the once evil. Beowulf now king of the Geats, was a guest at the celebration. Though everything was fine evil lurk in the darkness.

It didn't matter what day nor time it attacked whoever was alone. The creature never left any other surviors to tell what it was. The red substance was the only clue that anything was attacking the warriors of different clans. The monster Axlael, came from the shadows of evil when it learned that the son of Caine had been kill with its mother. The thing, being outcast for being a hybrid, found a liking in eating mankind. It was also known as king of the shadows, seeing it camouflaged while using rapid speed as it killed its victims.

One day when everyone was having their feast, one of the drunken warriors foolishly left the hall. Feeling tipsy he sang loudly as he walks through the hall. The foolish man, to fuzzy in the head, didn't notice the shadowed one was following him. The creature growled making the man laugh as he shouted a challenge unaware that it might be met. The drunken man screamed in the night as a claw sliced through his chest. He got knocked out with a tail as he fell to the ground. His screaming was cut short when white teeth snapped the man's neck. Axlael howled in the night as it ate what was left of the warrior before going to look for another victim.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the howl of the shadow king. They all looked around each other fear filling their faces. Beowulf stood up wondering if that was the vile creature that had been rumored to be killing people. Deciding to check it out the once great warrior got his weapon and headed out to where the other drunken warrior went.

"But my King you need back up!" exclaimed one of his top warriors. He shook his head "No I must go and deal with this myself, face this wicked shadow of death." Beowulf said making must of his warriors a bit uneasy.

Now alone with his Naegling in hand he went alert for any sudden sounds. He grinned when he heard something snap behind him, knowing that the creature of shadow had come for him, he decided to stay where he was, quietly waiting for his attacker.

Axlael watched as the fearless warrior stayed there, ready for the kill. Waiting for the right moment the hell- serf jumped as it attacked the ring giver. Beowulf was pinned on the floor as the hybrid bit his arm. Seeing the shadow of demons he stab it with his sword. It howled piercing the sky as it let go of his arm and jumped away.

Getting a better sense of the enemy, both creature and man were ready for battle. Axlael howled as it ran towards Beowulf as it roll to it's side swiping Beowulf feet making him lose his footing. As he fell the creature attacked again. It's sharp claws broke his war-gear as the king of Geats stab it on it's shoulder. The demon seeing it was in danger again leapt away back to where it belonged.

Getting frustrated by the cowardly hybrid, Beowulf got out of his armor and got ready to strike. When he saw something move he quickly tossed his sword towards. The creature of the dark stop for a moment but it was enough for Beowulf to attack it. Both kept rolling around as Axlael kept clawing at the man. Getting tired of the shadow of death Beowulf grabbed its neck and pinned it on the ground. With both hands he grabbed its jaw as he tried to pull it apart. He managed to break it, but got hit with a back leg then with the tail.

The creature got up trying to fix it's broken jaw but couldn't. It's red glowing eyes glared at Beowulf ready to attack again. The king of darkness leapt again over Beowulf kicking the King of the Geats behind his back. It turned around as it placed a claw on the bringer of light and pierced his chest. Beowulf punched the thing on the mouth making Axlael howl in pain. Getting all his strength he grabbed it in a head lock as he turned the monster around pinning it back on the ground. This time the great warrior grabbed one of the white sharp teeth that the creature had, breaking it.

Using the white sharp tooth he then pierced it on it's bone cage, and slashed through the shadow of evil making a river of red go down its body. Axlael howled in agony managed to push the warrior away as it fled. Only to get caught by the back legs as the king of Geats ripped them off it's body. Falling, it now dragged itself away from Beowulf, only to be caught again this time by it's tail. Then once swift shadow tried to struggle free from the man's grip as it howled.

With the last strength he had he pulled the tail off the body taking the spine with it. Axlael shrieked in pain. Beowulf toss what was left of the shadow king aside. Only a pool of red was now covering it the ground.

Getting the tail with the spine and the legs off the hybrid Beowulf went back to his land. Placing his new trophy next to Grendel's head. Everyone hearing of the death of the shadow king celebrated it until dawn. Beowulf was once again glorious.

* * *

><p><strong>was a project for school...it was going to be more bloody then it was xD<strong>

**first time this is actually been correct X3 so happy probaly going to be the first and last *unless i learn***

**reveiws?**


End file.
